Characters who inhabit Bo-bobo
This is a list of the characters of the manga/anime series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, who live inside Bo-bobo. Background Recurring Inhabitants Small Father Old Man (小オヤジ, Shō Oyaji; an informal word for father) is a small character living inside of Bo-bobo's nose. He lives with his wife, and his main job is closing up Bo-bobo's nostrils at some point of the day. He also closes Bo-bobo nostrils during any underwater situations. In Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 9 Kiwame Senshi Gyagu Yuugou, he runs the shops that are located throughout the game, where you can by items and cards. *'Appearances' **'Manga appearances': 1, **'Anime appearances': 1, 5, 10, 14, 54 Small Housewife (小主婦, Shō Shufu): A small woman who lives inside of Bo-bobo's nose. She is married to the old man, and has a tendency to use Bo-bobo's nosehairs as a clothesline. *'Appearances': **'Manga appearances': 1 **'Anime appearances': 1, 10 Boogers The Boogers (鼻くそ; Hanakuso) are small round, gray boogers living inside of Bo-bobo's nose. They act as both inhabitants and occasional foot soldiers. Not much is known about them, but they apparently worship King Nosehair. *'Appearances' **'Manga appearances': 1 **'Anime appearances': 1, 4, 29, 41 Captain Booger Captain Booger (鼻くそ隊長; Hanakuso Taicho) is the leader of Bo-bobo's booger brigade. He attempted to invade Hagen's nostril, but was easily flicked off, and presumably killed. *'Appearances' **'Manga appearances': 1 **'Anime appearances': 1 Risuo and Risumi Risuo (リス夫) and Risumi (リス美) known as Bill and Sally respectivley in the English dub, are two love-troubled squirrels that live inside of Bo-bobo's afro. Their names are puns on Risu (リス, the Japanese word for "squirrel"). Almost every time they appear, they are doomed to almost break-up and then get back together. Three months later, Risumi left Risuo for another squirrel named Risujirou, who lives inside Gunkan's ducktail. In Shinsetsu Bo-bobo, the two can be seen inside Bo-bobo's afro while Bo-bobo uses "True Theory Fist of Nosehair" to defeat Strawberry Pudding. Apparently the two are still together and are seen with a baby squirrel during Strawberry Pudding's defeat. *'Appearances' **'Manga appearances': 1, 4 **'Anime appearances': 1-2, 7 (Risuo), 17 King Nosehair Main Article: King Nosehair Pilot A small pilot who drives Bo-bobo like some sort of giant mech. However, he is young and inexperienced, and must occasionally read a manual on how to pilot Bo-bobo. *'Appearances' **'Manga appearances': 4, **'Anime appearances': 2, 8, 20 Commander A high ranking officer, presumably residing somewhere within Bo-bobo. He is the boss of the pilot. It is revealed that he has no knowledge of Babylon Shinken when the pilot asks him for information. *'Appearances' **'Manga appearances': 4, **'Anime appearances': 2, 8 Other Inhabitants The Dog Party A small political party consisting of three dogs with their own opinion on how Japan should be run. However, they are a small party, and aren't very successful with voters as their running candidate, Pochi gets zero votes. *'Anime appearances': Episode 3 (Unedited Episode) *'Manga appearances': Chapter 3 The Sukasshu Rock Band A small boy-band that once performed a concert inside of Bo-bobo's afro. In their only appearance, they gave their final concert. Bo-bobo himself was their producer. The Lead Singer appears again during the battle with Torpedo Girl. He ultimately blows their cover when they try to keep quiet so they wouldn't get attacked. *'Anime appearances': Episode 3, 34 (Lead Singer) *'Manga appearances': Chapter 3 Takashi's Father A middle-aged duck with male pattern baldness and glasses. He is married to a pair of panties named Kaori, and is the father of the half-duck, half-underwear hair hunter, Takashi. He pops out of Bo-bobo's afro only once in order to explain his son's origins. *'Anime appearances': 3 *'Manga appearances': 2 Toothbrush, Toothpaste, & Cup Keinosuke Shikaku An odd man with a traingular face, who pops out of Bo-bobo's afro during the fight against Softon, only to be harmed by Softon's Babylon Fist. *'Appearances': *'Anime appearances': 8 *'Manga appearances': 15 Giraffes (キリン, Kirin) Friendship Appearance (友情出演, Yūjō Shutsuen) Pencils & Eraser Pig A bunch of pencils and other writing utensils that used to live in a pencil case, but moved into Bo-bobo's more spacious afro. *'Appearances': *'Anime appearances': 12 *'Manga appearances': 22 Sakurayama Defense Club Yasuko (Midge in the dub) A tiny manicurist who helps to defeat Galubel the Fresh-Blooded. *'Attack': **Glamorous Nail Life-Style: *'Appearances': *'Anime appearances': 38 *'Manga appearances': 97 'Lion' A lion that comes out of Bo-bobo's head and bites Super Rabbit during their battle with Sonic as part of Bo-bobo's attack, "Fist of Survival of the Fittest". *'Appearances': **'Manga appearances': **'Anime appearances': Zita and Bata Zita and Bata (called Kicking and Screaming in the dub) are two small characters who appeared on Bo-bobo's chest after his "Zitabata Beam" attack.Bo-bobo episode 69 The two were then blown away by Tsuru Tsurulina III. *'Appearances': **'Manga appearances': 159 **'Anime appearances': 69 Mr. Alexander (アレキサンダーさん): References Category:Recurring characters